Tama
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Tama is a medium-height girl of slender build. Though of relatively lithe silhouette, she does boast a somewhat athletic build fitting of someone leading a life-on-the-go. She is of darker carnation, but her skin colour matches oddly to any existing human analogue, likely becoming dulled or subtly changed due to her lifestyle. She has dark brown hair, abundant in amount and volume, which she usually carries tied into three distinct tails - two draped over her shoulders, and one loose over her back. Tama appears to don a variety of outfits, most of them either distinctly otherwordly or bizarre in style. When in public, her most common garb is a simple set of blue t-shirt and cargo pants, along with a belt and a set of gauntlets and arm-decorations that look both technological and highly-sophisticated in nature. One piece of clothing Tama wears more often than not is a particular, richly-decorated scarf that she wears as a loose shawl draped over her shoulders, with a single string falling freely over her back. The piece of fabric has a particular subtle lustre to itself, and the colours gleam with vivid warmth. Powers Biologically an ordinary human, Tama possesses no supernatural or paranormal powers on her own. Her physical might is equivalent to a trained girl her age while her senses remain at a human level. She possesses good coordination and spatial senses. Perhaps her one defining traits is her curiosity and a mind for tinkering. Thanks to the last, Tama has developed and utilises two distinct pieces of 'alien' technology which give her equivalent to superhuman powers. * Gravity Packs - Tama's most prised possessions, these two packs usually worn loosely around her waist serve as a two-linked system made to control, adjust and generate gravitational anomalies. In the simplest form, the packs allow Tama to alter gravity for herself and a small immediate surrounding of about 1 meter (~3'), changing its potency as well as vector. More sophisticated use allows Tama to selectively alter the gravity of objects within a larger radius, reorient chambers or change the gravity for everything and everyone around her - but herself. * Kinetic Field Generators - mounted at the wrist within Tama's gauntlets, the kinetic generators allow her to project and control small, localised fields of kinetic energy. These fields shimmer with a vaguely magenta-coloured light upon activation, and can serve a variety of purposes. Most basically, the fields can be used for defence in form of walls and barriers, and offence while projected in shapes of blades or blunt implements for close quarter combat. Background Tama shares little of her full background, seemingly keeping her life's story to herself. She claims to have been taken from 'some planet' during her youth which she cannot remember, and having since grown up on a Azaragan trading caravan travelling around the galaxy. She remembers her adopted family fondly, always speaking about them with a certain warmth (while often holding her shawl close during these moments). Otherwise, Tama claims that upon making a particularly lucrative trade, her share of the deal allowed her to outfit a single-person space craft and venture out on her own adventures around the known stars. The girl claims she feels a strange sense of nostalgia and déjà vu when walking Earthen soil. It's suggested that due to her racial background, she is like from this planet - her shaky but likewise seemingly natural linguistic ability helps cement that fact. Tama's English can be best described as 'spoken by someone who forgot their native tongue'. Shit Tama Says aka. Specific Adventures One thing Tama is not secretive about is her multitude adventures she has had during her interstellar travels. All of them are highly anecdotal in nature and often read like a bedtime story. Nevertheless, the girl claims full credibility of these tales. Scenes Music Tracks * Main Inspirational Theme Category:Tama Category:2-Verse Category:2-Verse Characters Category:2-Verse PC